bootcamp_2312fandomcom-20200215-history
Creating A Soldier
Message From General Revere This is the main page to introduce you User's to creating soldiers for either the Allied Forces, the Disbanded Forces, or Civilians living in Bromesville in between Fort Jurisdiction and Fort Decimation. Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. Character Creation To create a character, one must go to the guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Admissions. Make sure to sign the forum. A member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay. It can be a demigod, or any other species, as long as it isn't a god. NOTE: Giving your soldier a badass history or military accomplishments is not necessarily "better". Even badass soldiers have rough days. General Rules *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see here for how user levels work), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a soldier from real life. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible.This however does not pertain to species in general. If you have come up with a new idea for a nymph, although the rpg site should in general adhere to the basic principles of how the new nymph character works, that doesn't mean others can't also have a nymph of that type. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. *After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. *Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. As stated above characters must be maintained and remain somewhat active. Administrators reserve the right to disallow additional creation of characters. **Creation of minor characters may start at any level, however, abusing the privilege of being allowed any number of minor characters will not be tolerated, you should still have some level of ability and time to role play any and all characters you have, including minor ones. *Each user may have a maximum of two characters in a single cabin and only one of those may hold a position of power. *Soldiers usually join at 17, but Civilians can be any age. Also, for the sake of role play, it would be best if no child under the age of 9 live in Bromesville, but it will be permitted. Policies *Adoption Policy *User Levels Policy *Basic Role Playing Rules *Chat Policy *Creating Your Soldier Policy *God Modding Policy *Inactivity Policy *Image Policy *Warning/Blocking Policies *User Blog Policy *Mission Policy *Voting Policy *Multiple accounts *Signatures Category:Policy